Attrape-moi si tu peux
by Nono-Chan
Summary: Sasuke a une nouvelle proie. UA. School-fic. SasuNaru.


Nouvelle fiction sur le fandom pour fêter mon retour après de trèèèèès nombreuses années d'absence !

J'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'elle me plait ! Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **ATTRAPE-MOI SI TU PEUX**

* * *

 _Chapitre 1 : Cap ou pas cap ?_

* * *

Il avait chaud, trop chaud. Il tenta de se retourner dans son lit pour pouvoir se dépêtrer des couvertures qui l'encombraient mais quelque chose semblait l'en empêcher. Ouvrant finalement ses yeux au monde, il chercha un instant la cause de son immobilité. Merde, elle était encore là.

Une jeune femme de vingt-un ans, les cheveux récemment teint en rose, et encore profondément endormie, avait son bras en travers de son torse et le serrait contre elle jusqu'à l'en étouffer. Il grimaça à la vue de sa « petite amie » et, sans douceur, dégagea le bras qui l'entravait de tous mouvements. Il reçut un grognement en réponse mais n'y prêta pas attention.

\- Tu pourrais être plus doux, Sasuke !, lui reprocha la jeune femme en frottant ses yeux verts encore endormis.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fous ici ?

Elle lui lança un regard accusateur, et massa son bras endolori, avant qu'une expression innocente ne prenne place sur son visage blanc.

\- Je suis venue dans la nuit.

Il leva un sourcil comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas eu besoin d'elle pour le remarquer.

\- J'avais envie de te voir mais tu dormais déjà, alors j'ai utilisé ta clé de secours.

Il la fixa quelques instants avant de finalement ouvrir la bouche.

\- T'es lourde.

La jeune femme ne s'en vexa pas, connaissant très bien le caractère du brun. Ce dernier se tourna sur le côté et, après avoir pris soin d'enlever le surplus de couverture, ferma les yeux dans l'espoir de gagner deux ou trois heures de sommeil en plus. La jeune femme en profita pour se blottir contre lui. Sasuke soupira.

\- Sakura, je romps avec toi.

\- Quoi ?

Il avait dit quoi, là ? Ce n'était pas possible, elle avait dû mal entendre.

\- C'est fini.

Elle resserra sa prise autour de la taille du brun.

\- Comment ça, s'est fini ? Sasuke, tu rigoles là...

\- Hn. Je t'ai prévenu que j'acceptais de sortir avec toi seulement pour le sexe. Tu deviens trop collante.

Les larmes commencèrent à affluer dans les yeux verts de la jeune femme. Comment ça, ça n'avait été que du sexe ? Elle se souvenait très bien de ce qu'il s'était dit ce jour là, de la condition qui avait été posée pour qu'il accepte de sortir avec elle, mais elle avait pensé que depuis le temps, Sasuke aurait vu naître des sentiments à son égard. Après tout, elle s'était comportée en petite amie parfaite, répondant aux moindres exigences du brun, alors comment pouvait-il rester aussi inexpressif en leur annonçant leur rupture ?

\- Sasuke… Ne fais pas ça, je t'en supplie…

Le brun ne répondit rien.

La jeune femme n'arrivait pas à y croire. Ainsi, c'était comme ça qu'allait s'achever sa relation avec l'homme qu'elle convoitait depuis plus de cinq ans ? Non, impossible. Ca ne pouvait pas se finir comme ça. Elle devait se battre, se battre pour l'homme qu'elle savait être « l'homme de sa vie ». Elle s'était déjà imaginer devenir la future madame Uchiha son rêve ne pouvait pas se finir de cette manière là, pas maintenant.

\- Je t'aime tellement, je te jure que je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour devenir parfaite à tes yeux !, s'exclama-t-elle.

Si ses yeux avaient été ouverts, le brun les aurait levés au ciel.

\- Je ferais tout pour toi, pitié, ne m'abandonne pas… couina-t-elle.

\- Tu laisseras la clef que tu as prise hier soir sur le comptoir en sortant, dit-il indifférent aux plaintes de la jeune femme.

\- Non, sanglota-t-elle, je refuse.

\- Sakura, grogna-t-il.

\- Non !

Elle attrapa soudainement le brun, et le retourna sur le dos, pour ensuite le chevaucher. Plongeant sa main dans son caleçon, elle libéra le membre dur du matin du jeune homme, et se libéra également de son sous-vêtement, avant de s'empaler brusquement dessus. Tremblant de tout son corps, elle posa ses mains sur les épaules du brun, exerçant une pression dans le but de l'empêcher de se lever, et commença à se mouvoir de haut en bas, les larmes coulant abondamment de ses yeux.

Le brun la regarda faire, sans bouger, une expression impassible sur le visage.

S'apercevant que cela n'affectait en rien le jeune homme, Sakura arrêta tous mouvements. Ses mains se posèrent de part et d'autre des bras du brun, se crispant sur les draps, et ses tremblements s'accentuèrent, à mesure que ses pleurs s'intensifiaient.

\- C'est bon, t'as fini ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix vide d'émotions.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'il la poussait sans ménagement sur le côté du lit, pour se lever ensuite. Il se dirigea directement vers la salle de bain adjudante, mais s'arrêta au pas de la porte.

\- Sasuke…, l'entendit-il gémir lamentablement dans un sanglot.

Pitoyable.

\- Laisse la clef en partant, dit-il avant de refermer la porte.

* * *

Ce qu'il faisait ici, Sasuke se le demandait depuis une bonne heure déjà. Vers vingt-deux heures, Neji s'était invité chez lui, accompagné de son petit ami Gaara, de Saï et Ino. Lui qui avait souhaité passer une soirée tranquille et surtout seul chez lui, c'était fichu.

Après l'avoir trainé hors de son appartement luxueux et balancé sans ménagement sur les sièges arrières de la voiture du roux, tous les quatre l'avaient ensuite trainé dans le bar-billard qu'ils avaient l'habitude de fréquenter dans leurs années de lycée.

La place n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois où ils y avaient mis les pieds. Sur la gauche se trouvait le bar rustique où quelques hommes et femmes s'entassaient, un verre à la main, tandis qu'à l'opposé du bar, au fond de la salle, deux grandes tables de billard bien espacées attendaient d'être utilisées.

Un bref signe au barman, et ils avaient déjà retrouvé leur table de jeu habituelle, avaient sorti les queues sur lesquelles ils avaient appliqués les procédés de bleu, et avaient entamés une partie. Ino ne jouait pas, encourageant seulement son petit ami.

\- Non, t'es sérieux là ? Tu l'as largué ?, s'étonna Saï quand la conversation s'était portée sur Sakura.

\- Hn. Trop collante, répondit simplement Sasuke le regard tourné vers le jeu de Gaara.

Le roux frappa, et la bille entra directement dans le trou.

\- Putain Sasuke, parfois je me demande si ton cerveau marche correctement ! Pour avoir déjà eu sa bouche autour de ma queue, je sais qu'elle suce comme une déesse ! Rien que ça, ça devrait être une bonne excuse pour la garder, rit-il.

Il se reçut immédiatement une claque derrière la tête.

\- Fais gaffe à c'que tu dis, toi, le menaça sa petite amie avant de se tourner vers le brun, et tu as bien fait de la larguer Sasuke, cette nana n'en valait pas le coup. La semaine dernière, je l'ai entendu dire à ces copines qu'elle comptait tomber enceinte de toi pour que tu la demande en mariage. Une cinglée cette fille, j'te dis.

\- Prends un mec la prochaine fois, au moins il n'y a aucun risque de ce côté là, dit Gaara après avoir encore envoyé la boule qu'il visait, droit dans le trou. C'est pas comme si ce serait la première fois.

\- Hn.

\- Il n'y a pas de risque, sauf s'il choisit un travelo, se moqua le peintre, tout en enlaçant Ino par la taille avant de l'embrasser tendrement dans le cou.

La blonde se blottit un peu plus dans les bras forts qui l'enserraient, levant les yeux au ciel. Parfois, la connerie de son petit ami la dépassait.

\- Ce qu'il faut surtout, dit-elle, c'est qu'il se trouve enfin quelqu'un qu'il aime vraiment, et qu'il arrête d'enchaîner les conquêtes de « baise ».

Les regards de Saï et Neji se croisèrent une brève seconde avant que tout deux explosent de rire. Gaara, habituellement impassible, ne put empêcher un léger sourire en coin de faire son apparition sur ses lèvres fines. Même les coins de la bouche de Sasuke tressautèrent devant l'absurdité de la phrase.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ma puce, sourit Saï. Sasuke est juste obsédé par le sexe, il ne sait même pas ce que veut dire « donner du plaisir à son partenaire ».

\- C'est pas n'importe quoi !, s'indigna la blonde. Je suis sûre qu'un jour ou l'autre, quelqu'un lui mettra le grappin dessus.

La blonde croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, vexée. Elle ne voyait pas pourquoi les autres se marraient. Un jour ou l'autre, l'Uchiha allait bien finir par trouver quelqu'un qui compterait à ses yeux et elle avait hâte que ce jour arrive.

De son côté, l'Uchiha en question haussa un sourcil. Il savait la blonde naïve, mais pas à ce point.

\- On verra, concéda Saï. En tout cas, le jour où ça arrive, je fais le tour de la fac à poil !

\- Sasuke, à toi, l'informa le roux qui venait de perdre la main.

Le brun venait de se mettre en position lorsqu'il entendit un gloussement suivit rapidement d'un soupir de plaisir derrière son dos. Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour deviner que ce son venait de sortir de la bouche du jeune homme aux cheveux longs et qu'il avait été causé par la bouche affamée, et les mains baladeuses du rouquin qu'il venait très certainement de glisser sous la chemise sa chemise, si ce n'était autre part.

\- Utilisez les toilettes, au lieu de vous donner en spectacle.

Le roux leva la tête satisfait de la marque bien visible qu'il venait de laisser sur le cou de son petit-ami, et un sourire suffisant pris place sur ses lèvres.

\- Jaloux Uchiha ?

\- Dans tes rêves, Sabaku, rétorqua Sasuke avant de donner un coup sec et d'envoyer la boule numéro quatre dans le trou du milieu sur le côté opposé à lui.

\- Laisse tomber, il est dégouté parce qu'il vient de larguer son bouche trou personnel, et que maintenant, il n'a plus personne avec qui passer la nuit, ricana Neji en ouvrant les yeux qu'il avait fermés sous le plaisir.

\- Ne me sous-estime pas, Hyuga. Je peux avoir qui je veux, quand je veux.

\- Ah ouais ?

\- Hn.

\- Ok, qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'un petit pari alors ?

Les quatre amis tournèrent chacun la tête vers lui. Sasuke haussa gracieusement un sourcil, lui faisant comprendre de continuer.

\- Je te mets au défit d'embrasser la prochaine personne qui passe par la porte. On verra bien si Môssieur Uchiha est aussi irrésistible que ça.

Une grimace menaça d'apparaitre sur la bouche du brun. Embrasser le prochain qui passerait par cette porte signifiait qu'il prenait le risque de devoir embrasser n'importe qui. Vieux ou Vieille, moche, et avec une sale haleine, inclus. Mais Sasuke n'était pas homme à laisser passer un défi, surtout lorsque sa fierté était en jeu.

\- Hn.

\- J'regrette pas d'être venu !, s'exclama Saï.

Ce fut au tour de Neji de jouer, quand la porte s'ouvrit enfin. Retenant imperceptiblement son souffle, l'Uchiha se retourna à vitesse contrôlée, pour voir celui ou celle qui aurait le privilège d'avoir eu au moins une fois dans sa vie ses lèvres collées à celles du brun. Il relâcha son souffle, soulagé. Parfait.

Le jeune homme qui venait de passer par la porte n'était autre que Naruto Uzumaki. Le garçon était dans la même université que le brun et suivait également le même cursus que lui. Mais ce dont se rappelait surtout du jeune homme, était la déclaration qu'il lui avait faîtes deux ans auparavant.

Deux années auparavant environ, le jeune Uzumaki l'avait attendu, planté à la porte de l'amphithéâtre dans lequel tous deux venaient de suivre leur cours de droit. Sasuke avait quitté l'endroit d'un pas rapide, cherchant à semer les quelques filles qui venaient d'apprendre sa « rupture » avec son ancienne « petite copine », et qui avaient donc cherché par tous les moyens de devenir la prochaine sur la liste. C'est dans l'optique de fuir ces dizaines de filles en chaleurs qu'il avait rapidement quitté l'endroit, se retrouvant nez à nez avec un petit blond chétif et maigrichon.

\- Sasuke, je peux te parler deux minutes ?, lui avait aussitôt demandé le blondinet.

Sasuke l'avait jaugé du regard, pesant le pour et le contre. D'un côté, il pouvait le suivre et écouter ce que l'autre avait à lui dire, et de l'autre il devrait lutter pour se débarrasser d'une horde de filles qui ne semblait pas prête de le lâcher. Evaluant ses chances de réussite d'échapper aux femelles en mal d'amour, il choisit finalement l'option la plus sûre, soit : suivre le blond.

\- Hn.

Se reculant dans un coin, loin des regards indiscrets, Sasuke avait attendu, adossé au mur, que le blondinet lui dise ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

\- Tu ne dois certainement pas savoir qui je suis… Je m'appelle Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, avait fait l'autre, les joues écarlates.

Le brun haussa un sourcil. Ça lui faisait une belle jambe.

\- Oui, euh... je voulais juste te dire…

Le jeune homme avait hésité. Il l'avait vu rougir encore plus si c'était possible. Finalement, après avec ce qui avait semblé être un débat intérieur avec lui-même, le blond avait respiré profondément et prenant son courage à deux mains, il lui avait lâché :

\- J'ai craqué sur toi !

Dommage qu'il ait été court sur pattes et qu'il ait eu le corps d'un gamin de 15 ans où il aurait pu être tout à fait le type de mec de Sasuke.

Le brun regarda le blond de haut en bas et s'étonna intérieurement de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt. Le jeune homme avait beaucoup changé en deux ans. Il était passé du jeune garçon gringalet et peu sûr de lui, à un jeune homme beau et séduisant. En deux ans, le blond avait pris de nombreux centimètres, mesurant probablement entre un mètre soixante-quinze et un mètre quatre-vingt, autrement dit, il avait seulement une demi-tête de moins que Sasuke. Son corps autrefois maigrichon et presque squelettique, avait maintenant pris en masse corporelle, et le sport qu'il pratiquait lui avait fait développer une fine musculature absolument délicieuse, du point de vue du brun. Sa peau était toujours aussi tannée, prête à être dévorée, et son regard bleu semblaient plus profond que dans ses souvenirs. Naruto n'avait désormais plus rien d'un gamin, et Sasuke devait avouer que le spécimen qu'il avait devant ses yeux lui plaisait. En tout et pour tout, le vilain petit canard s'était transformé en un très beau cygne.

Il s'approcha à grand pas du jeune homme qui semblait attendre quelqu'un et qui, par conséquent, ne l'avait pas encore remarqué. Une fois à sa hauteur, le blond sembla finalement se rendre compte de la présence du brun qui ne perdit pas une seconde avant de lui attraper le bras et de l'attirer à lui, le laissant venir s'écraser contre son torse musclé.

\- Qu-

Une main rapidement placée derrière la nuque et l'autre agrippant l'une de ses hanches pour le maintenir en place, il ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, et écrasa directement ses lèvres sur celles pulpeuses qui lui faisaient face. Le blond essaya se débattre un instant, les mains venus se poser sur le torse du brun tentant de le repousser, jusqu'à ce que la langue de Sasuke ne viennent taquiner la pulpe de sa lèvre inférieur. A ce moment là, l'Uchiha sentit toutes les barrières du blond s'effondrer, alors que ce dernier répondait enfin au baiser avec plus d'entrain. Une des deux mains remonta doucement le long du torse de Sasuke, ainsi que le long de son cou, pour venir finalement se loger elle aussi derrière la nuque du brun, titillant les petits cheveux qui s'y trouvaient. Le geste du blond lui arracha un agréable frisson qui se répandit dans tout son corps.

Rapprochant encore plus leurs deux corps, de façon à être complètement collés l'un à l'autre, l'Uchiha attendit patiemment que l'autre veuille bien lui accorder l'accès, continuant de masser ses lèvres délicatement, presque tendrement. Naruto exauça son souhait presque aussitôt, entrouvrant légèrement ses lèvres d'abord, puis plus franchement ensuite, laissant au brun le plaisir de découvrir chaque parcelle de sa bouche. La première chose qui assaillit le brun quand il laissa sa langue explorer la caverne qu'était la bouche du blond, fut le goût exquis de citron qu'il retrouva sur le palais, les joues ou encore la langue du jeune homme. Lorsque cette dernière entra en contact avec sa jumelle, Naruto laissa échapper un faible gémissement qui se répercuta dans tout le corps du brun. Délicieux.

Le manque d'air se fit finalement sentir, et ils séparèrent leurs bouches, ne se décollant pas l'un de l'autre pour autant.

Naruto était dans un état second. Un jeune homme qu'il avait rapidement reconnu comme étant Sasuke avait fondu sur ses lèvres, sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Dans un premier temps, il avait bien essayé de lui résister en le repoussant de ses mains, mais l'assaut du brun sur ses lèvres et la manière dont il avait tendrement attaqué ces dernières, lui avait fait rapidement tout oublier pour le laisser finalement s'abandonner dans le baiser. Mais maintenant qu'il avait repris ses esprits, il fronça les sourcils, en colère contre lui-même pour avoir céder aussi facilement.

De son côté, Sasuke était légèrement surpris. Bordel, ça devait bien faire un moment qu'il n'avait pas pris autant de plaisir à embrasser quelqu'un. Et il se surprit à en vouloir plus. Alors qu'il allait se pencher une seconde fois, pour gouter à nouveau ces lèvres tentatrices, un poing s'abattit tout à coup contre sa joue, le faisant reculer de quelques pas.

\- Non, mais ça va pas, Uchiha !, s'énerva le blond tout en se dégageant de la prise du brun.

Sasuke regarda l'autre comme s'il lui était poussé une deuxième tête et haussa gracieusement un sourcil. Sérieusement, il l'avait frappé ? Derrière lui, Neji et Saï arboraient des rictus moqueurs, Gaara regardait la scène avec grand intérêt et la bouche d'Ino s'était entrouverte sous la surprise. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait quelqu'un refuser les avances de son ami.

\- Hn. Ca n'avait pas l'air de te déplaire, lui fit-il remarquer Sasuke d'un ton arrogant.

L'Uzumaki serra les dents.

\- Va te faire foutre*, répliqua-t-il aussitôt, honteux de s'être laissé aller de la sorte. (*Note : Au sens propre, l'expression signifie « aller pratiquer la sodomie passive ».)

\- Je préfèrerais que ce soit l'inverse.

Le blond rougit légèrement aux propos on ne peut plus claires que venait de tenir le brun. Rapidement, il tourna les talons, et en quelques enjambées se retrouva face à face avec ses deux meilleurs amis, Kiba et Tenten, qui venaient de passer la porte du bar.

\- Toutes les tables sont prises.

\- Hein ?, fit son meilleur ami Kiba.

\- On va se mater un film, dit-il en ressortant aussitôt de l'établissement.

Les deux autres ne comprenaient pas ce qui avait bien pu se passer, mais suivirent rapidement le blond, courant pour le rattraper.

Les quatre autres arrivèrent derrière Sasuke. Gaara, Neji et Ino regardaient le blond à travers la fenêtre, tandis que Saï balançait un bras par-dessus les épaules de l'Uchiha.

\- J'ai l'impression que notre cher prince des glaces n'est pas aussi irrésistible qu'il le croyait, dit Saï, un sourire clairement moqueur sur le visage.

Pour seule réponse, Sasuke délogea violemment le bras encombrant du jeune homme. Il continua de fixer le blond jusqu'à ce que ce dernier monte dans sa voiture, la démarre et disparaisse au coin d'une rue.

\- Je connais ce regard Uchiha, dit Gaara. Il t'intéresse.

Un sourire de prédateur pris place sur le visage d'albâtre du jeune homme.

\- Hn. J'adore les défis.

Oui, il était plus que prêt pour aller chasser sa nouvelle proie.

* * *

 **« Alors, alors, alors ?! Vous en pensez quoi ?**

 **Ça vaut le coup que je continue ? :3 »**


End file.
